Kingdom Hearts 3 The Last Journey
by shadowgirlxion
Summary: Riku feels like a part of him is missing, someone from his past is missing...Sora, and Riku have a new journey ahead of them. Will it be the last? Will Roxas finally come back? A new nobody is in the organization coat, is it Roxas or Xion?
1. Chapter 1: Wlecome Home Riku

_Cut-scene #1:Welcome Home Riku_

(At Destiny Islands on the beach/shore)

Sora: where is he?

(Kairi comes from behind)

Kairi: Don't worry…

Sora: What do you mean, we get a letter from the King saying we have a new journey and Riku says he needs time and hasn't come back in weeks, of course I'm worried.

Kairi: He promised us he would come back today; Riku would never break a promise. He will be fine, I'm sure of it.

(Kairi stares into Sora's eyes, smiles and holds Sora's hand)

(Portal suddenly opens and Riku dashes out on motorcycle)

Sora: Kairi! Watch Out! (Sora jumps on her and pushes her down out of Riku's way. Finally motorcycle spins and finally stops)

Riku: I see that you two haven't missed me.

Kairi: (smiles) Riku! (Then goes towards him to hug him)

Sora: Next time watch where you're driving! (Angry) Where have you been? We have been waiting for you!

Riku: Last time I checked I was supposed to take care of you not the other way around.

Sora: But…-

Riku: You look out of shape, let's fight! You better not hold back! (Smirk)

Sora: Huh? Yeah! (Smiles)

(BATTLE)

Riku: (Riku is still standing and Sora looks tired) Pretty good, but your still out of shape. (Kairi laughs)

Sora: Hey!

Kairi: Where did you get the motorcycle?

Riku: Oh… Cloud made me work my butt off to get it. But I still feel like a part of me is missing but I can't figure out what it is…

Sora: Well you better get some rest; I wanna try the motorcycle tomorrow! Come on Kairi.


	2. Chapter 2: Riku's Daydreaming

_Cut-scene #2: Riku's Daydreaming_

(Riku at the town sleeping under some palm trees and having a weird vision/dream. Also in dream, Kairi and a young girl with light brown hair are playing with dolls)

Kairi: Hello Princess! How do you do?

Younger ?: Servant, fetch me some grilled cheese! (Laughing together)

Younger Sora: (In distance) Kairi come we are starting to go to our secret hideout!

Younger Kairi: I better go! I'll see you tomorrow! (Kairi drops stuff and runs out to Sora)

Younger ?: Bye! Have fun!

(Riku wakes up abruptly) Mailman: Riku, letter to you and Sora. Can you go and bring it to him?

Riku: Huh? (Looks up) oh… sure (Grabs letter)

Riku:(In his thoughts/monologue) who was that girl?


	3. Chapter 3: The King's New Letter

_Cut-scene #3: The King's New Letter_

(At secret island sitting on tree)

Sora: Riku, I'm sorry I was mad before I just missed you.

Riku: It's okay

Kairi: (Smiling then notices letter in Riku's hand) What is that letter about Riku?

Riku: Oh… I forgot about it, King Mickey sent us another letter so… here it is:

Dear Sora and Riku,

It has been many weeks since I sent my last letter, I knew you needed some time, so let the last journey begin…

Sora: He says to come to his palace… weird huh.

Riku: This doesn't sound like the King at all. What does he mean the last journey?

Sora: Last journey or first journey, what is important is that we have to help the other worlds… and find a way to get Roxas back… the only way. We better leave tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Riku's Memory

_Cut-scene #4: Riku's Memory_

(Riku is in his room asleep having a vision/dream in the dream he is outside at the beach)

Younger ?: Thank you sir knight. You are now known as Riku the head knight.

Younger Riku: Thank you, Princess (while laughing)

Younger ?: Here have this, (pulls out statue of a princess with light brown long hair like her long hair) it's a Princess my parents gave it to me and said I'm going to be just like that when I grow up.

Riku: (Younger ? gives him statue) Huh?

Younger ?: (Laughing) Riku it's easy, you keep that and promise to protect me and one day when we are older you will give it back to me and say you protected me.

Riku: I promise (holds statue close to his heart)

(BLACKOUT but still in dream. Then appear at Destiny Islands during a thunderstorm in a house. Also,? and Kairi are slightly older than before)

Younger ?: I have to see if Kairi, Riku and Sora are okay.

Parents: Okay, but be very careful!

(In deep forest)

Younger ?: Helloooo? Kairi? Riku? Sora?

(Rustle of bushes)

Younger ?: Anybody there? (While she backs up scared)

(Kairi runs out of the bushes and bumps into younger ?)

Younger ?: Kairi! (Surprised at first but when she recognized Kairi she smiled, relieved)

Younger Kairi: Hurry, you have to go, it's too dangerous!

Younger ?: But-

Younger Kairi: (Pushes younger ? into a bunch of bushes so ? can hide) Uh oh…

Evil Shadow: (Appears from the bushes younger Kairi came from and is very dark and hard to recognize) There you are, Princess. I'm gonna need that heart of yours it's a dead end now girl. Say your prayers…

Younger ?: (Looks at both of them then suddenly jumps) NOOOOOOO! (The laser that was after younger Kairi's heart hit younger ? instead)

(Younger ? falls down on the ground motionless)

Evil Shadow: This will have to do, for now. A heart that sacrifices their life for another is a true heart. HaHaHa!

(Evil Shadow starts to leave)

Younger Kairi: (on ground sitting beside younger ? while holding younger ? up from ground) No! Take it back! (She looks down at younger ?'s face and a tear comes down Younger Kairi's face) Take my heart instead! (Now younger Kairi looks very angry and wants her friend back more than anything)

Evil Shadow: A little too late little girl (then leaves)

(Younger Kairi left there by herself crying on younger ?)

(BLACKOUT STILL IN DREAM)

Younger Kairi: (walks in house and lays ? on table in front of ?'s parents) I'm so sorry…

? Father: Don't worry she still has pieces of her heart left. She will be fine. (While patting younger Kairi's head)

? Mother: We have to leave Kairi, to our real home in another world. Promise me, to tell no one about this, just say that we all moved away.

Younger Kairi: Okay, Goodbye. (Watches them disappear)

(Riku wakes up and looks around in his room)

Riku: (Jumps out of bed) I have to find it! (Opens his closet and starts taking out boxes and looking into them)


	5. Chapter 5: Sora and Riku

_Cut-scene #5: Sora and Riku_

(Riku asleep over boxes on a chair and Sora walks in)

Sora: (Nudging Riku) Riku! Riku! Riku! Wake Up!

Riku: Huh… (Rubbing eyes) Sora! (Smiles and jumps up) Man, look what I found. (Shows him a box)

Sora: What is in it?

Riku: I had a dream last night about this other girl that use to live at Destiny Islands, she gave me this statue and I promised to protect her as long as I have it.

Sora: Huh… (Scratching his head very confused) Are you sure? I mean how come we all don't remember her?

Riku: I feel like this girl that I forgot, we forgot about is the person I have been looking for all along. When I find her I will truly be myself. (Sora looks at Riku worried) But the one person that remembers her is no one you would ever expect…

Sora: Who?

Riku: Kairi.

(Sora and Riku stood there in silence shocked at the fact that Kairi knew something that we had all forgotten that she had lied and had not told the truth)


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey Begins

_Cut-scene #6: The Journey Begins_

(Sora and Riku running towards Kairi who was standing on the dock)

Riku: Kairi! I can't open this special box! Do you know where the key is? Do you remember this box? (Pleading in a hurry)

Kairi: (She looks dazed) Hey, I recognize that box but I just can't think of where you put the key. I remember a girl gave that to you if that helps…

Riku: Yeah… I already know about it.

Kairi: (Snaps out of her daze quickly) Huh… how? You know about her…but I thought nobody remembered her… (Silence)

Sora: (breaks silence trying to make everyone feel less tense about Kairi lying to Sora and Riku) Well, I can use the keyblade to open it that will solve everything! Come on! Raise the box up!

Riku and Kairi: (Break out of dazes and silences) All right!

(Riku stands back and raises box, then Sora pulls out his keyblade and points it at the box then it unlocks and opens up)

Riku: (opens the lid and they all three stare inside. Riku looks up holing statue in front of them) It's the Princess statue I have to give this back to her, the girl we forgot about. We better start going then. (Walks to Kairi and hugs her) Bye Kairi! I promise I will find her. (Walks away)

Kairi: Wait, I want to come! You can get hurt (She runs towards Riku and grabs his shoulder before he sits on his motorcycle)

Sora: Kairi, I'm sorry but it's too dangerous for you. We know how to fight don't worry. I promise I'll come back.

Kairi: (Looks up tears in her eyes) That's what you said last time and you didn't come back and fell into a deep sleep unable to wake up!

Sora: (looks away at floor then looks up again very determined) You have to be strong, that will never happen again. Kairi this is the last time, then if I ever leave again you will come. (He puts his hand on her shoulder while saying his line)

Kairi: (Looks up and nods her head) Okay

(Then Kairi watches as Sora and Riku leave Destiny Islands)


	7. Chapter 7: Mickey On A Secret Journey

_Cut-scene #7: Mickey on a Secret Journey?_

(Sora and Riku arrive in King Mickey's Palace)

Sora: Looks like nobody is here where did everybody go off to? Before Mickey said he went to see Master Yen Sid but he never told us what happened.

Riku: King Mickey where are you? (Looks around) Goofy and Donald aren't here either.

Queen Minnie: (Comes from behind) I'm afraid they left on another journey. (Sora and Riku turn around surprised) I asked him what it was about but he wouldn't tell me.

Sora and Riku: Huh? Another journey, without me?

Queen Minnie: (Gives a worried look) But he did give you this and told me not to read it.

Sora: Another letter?

Riku: (Takes letter) Hmmm…

Riku and Sora,

Me, Donald and Goofy have gone on a secret journey that cannot be known by anyone. The worlds have gone unstable. Some worlds have too much heartless and others none at all. I cannot tell you what our journey is about but I can tell you one thing. That when the journey ends, the real journey will truly begin.

From: King Mickey

Riku: (Stares at letter) King what do you mean?

Sora: I don't understand either but the worlds are unstable and we have to stop the darkness from defeating them!


	8. Chapter 8: Many Memories

_Cut-scene #8: Many Memories_

(Sora and Riku arrive at Twilight town)

Riku: Not much has changed, and you can see the clock tower from here. (Points at clock tower in distance) Right Sora… Sora? (Riku turns around and Sora suddenly falls onto the ground)

(Memories in Sora's mind)

Xemnas: Welcome the new Organization member, Number XIV Xion.

(Shows Xion walking in the meeting place for Organization XIII)

(BLACKOUT then appear at clock tower with Axel and Roxas sitting on tower)

Roxas: Where is she? (Axel stops lying down)

(BLACKOUT then appear at clock tower with Xion and Roxas)

(Xion takes off hood)

Xion: This is Sora (When her hood is off she has Sora's face and Roxas is very surprised)

(BLACKOUT then appear at bottom of clock tower and Roxas is crying and holding Xion's hand)

Roxas: No, Xion!(Tear comes down his face)

(BLACKOUT appear in mansion and Roxas is standing in front of Sora who is in a deep sleep)

Roxas: I guess my summer vacation is over.

(BLACKOUT scene after Sora fights Roxas)

Roxas: your pretty good, for my other.

(BLACKOUT Axel is fading away lying on floor in front of Sora)

Axel: All I wanted was to see my friend Roxas; he made me feel like I had a heart.

(BLACKOUT then Xion appears)

Xion: Goodbye, Roxas.

(Dream ends and BLACKOUT)


	9. Chapter 9: The Hooded Figure

_Cut-scene #9: The Hooded Figure_

(Sora wakes up in the Twilight gang's secret hideout with Riku and the gang)

Olette: (leans down) Good your awake, Riku thought you were a goner, (Sora gets up) The last time we saw you was when you were looking for Kairi and Riku. (She smiles)

Pence: I guess you found them. (Smiles)

Hayner: (Looks at door) We should go, now that he's awake.

Riku: Wait before you go! Have you seen anything out of the ordinary around here?

Hayner: Ummm… not really…(scratches his head) except for that hooded figure.

Riku and Sora: (Look at each other then look back at the gang) Hooded figure?


	10. Chapter 10: Olette Got Kidnapped!

_Cut-scene #10: Olette Got Kidnapped!_

(Sora and Riku are in front of clock tower)

Riku: I can't believe they saw a hooded figure around here, I mean we already defeated the organization. (Stares at Sora during long silence and notice he was looking up on clock tower then turns to look at it)

Riku: What are you thinking about?

Sora: Oh… nothing really, just remembering him.

Riku: (Puts his hand on Sora's shoulder) Don't worry, we'll get him back. I promise.

Sora: (Still looking at tower) It's just that, I realized that I was the reason why all the people he loved got hurt and I need to help them too. Axel, and there was someone else I can't remember. But she seems very important to him, they use to sit together on the clock tower after work and have sea-salt ice-cream (Smiles)… it's as if I knew them for real. (Puts his hand close to his heart) I have to save them.

(Silence while Sora stares at clock tower and Riku stares at Sora, but then suddenly a dark hooded figure appeared on the tower grabbing Olette's arm while Olette screamed loudly)

Sora: Olette!

Riku: Huh? (Turns and looks at clock tower)

Olette: Ahhhh… (Pence and Hayner come and run towards Sora and Riku)

Pence and Hayner: Olette! You have to go and help her! Riku and Sora run towards the clock tower)


	11. Chapter 11: It Must Be Roxas

_Cut-scene #11: The Hooded Figure Must Be Roxas_

(On clock tower, Sora and Riku come around the corner of tower and pulled out their weapons)

Sora: Hey! Let go of her! (Pulls out his blade)

Riku: And explain yourself! (Pulls out his blade)

Olette: It's okay I will be fine, he's not hurting me. (Pleading)

(Suddenly, Hooded figure turns, puts Olette over his shoulder and jumps gracefully off the clock tower in just enough time for Hayner and Pence to move out of the way)

Sora: (Yells) Hey, get back here!

(Hooded figure runs away, still holding Olette)

Riku: It's no use; we can only run after him.

(They both run around corner of clock tower and run out from the bottom and run towards Pence and Hayner)

Pence: Run to the forest! And hurry!

(They both run to the forest and look around but no body is there)

Sora: (Yells) Olette! Where are you?

Olette: Ahhh… (From gates)

(They run towards the gate, and see ? pulling Olette's arm while putting something in her hands)

Sora: Let go of her!

Olette: No, stay back he was-

Riku: It doesn't matter he says I can still force it out of him (Pulls out his blade and suddenly ? lets go of Olette and Olette falls and Sora runs to her aid)

(? Puts her hand up and forms a dark portal and starts to walk into it)

Riku: Nooo! Get back here! (Riku runs and swings toward ? but missed just as the portal disappeared)

Riku: (Yells) Coward!

Sora: (Beside Olette on ground) Olette, what did he say?

Olette: He gave me this (Shows photo of Roxas and the Twilight Gang) and said Roxas.

Sora: (Looks at Roxas in photo) He must be Roxas, right? (Takes a deep breath and stands up) Roxas if only you were here than I would really know for sure.


	12. Chapter 12: Who Else Could It Be?

_Cut-scene #12: Who Else Could The Hooded Figure Be? _(At clock tower before leaving to Traverse Town)

Sora: Riku, I think it was Roxas, who else could it be?

Riku: Why would Roxas ask about himself? Maybe it is Axel.

Sora: But Axel is taller than the hooded figure though and maybe Roxas was just pointing out who he was.

Riku: It doesn't really matter who he is all we need to do is balance the worlds that is what Mickey told us to do, and we will do it no matter what.

Sora: (Looks worried) But… then how can I ever find him?

Riku: Don't worry just wait until we finish our journey I mean, I did promise you we will find him. (Sora smiles and looks up towards Riku) I still have to find out who was the girl that used to live at Destiny Islands. I have a feeling she lives in a world that is unimaginable, and I will probably find them both faster than you. (Riku smiles at Sora) Pipsqueak!

Sora: Hey! (Sora, Riku, Olette, Pence and Hayner all start laughing while the gang are holding ice creams.

Riku: We better go see Tron he may find some good answers, lets head to Traverse Town.

(Sora nods)

Twilight gang: (Waves) Goodbye!

(Sora opens portal and Riku runs through using motorcycle beside Sora.)


	13. Chapter 13: The Worlds Are Unstable

_Cut-scene #13: The Worlds Are Unstable_

(In Traverse Town, with Leon in Tron's room)

Sora: Leon has anything strange happened around here?

Leon: Actually, we were all hoping you would come. Tron had a lot of information he can give you.

Riku: (Staring at Tron) So… what is the problem?

Leon: The worlds are unstable.

(Sora and Riku look at each other)

Riku: (Looking at computer screen) Just like Mickey said in his letter.

(Tron's face comes on screen)

Tron: Traverse Town is just one of the worlds that are affected.

Sora: But… we didn't see that many heartless

(Leon pounds fist on table)

Leon: That's the problem! (Angry)

Tron: You see, some words have too many heartless and others have barely any at all.

Riku: So, in order to even out all the worlds we must destroy the heartless in the worlds that are overpopulated.

(Sora confused)

Tron: No, that wouldn't work. No matter how many heartless you kill they just come back even if you have the keyblade.

Sora: What? This is so confusing! The keyblade always makes the heartless disappear and they never come back!

Riku: Unbelievable. Then, what do we do?

Tron: Don't worry, (Smiles) the heartless will return to their worlds if the Darkness itself is killed. But the Darkness may be the leader; the hard part is defeating the Knight who guards it.

Riku and Sora: A Knight?

Tron: Yes, it guards the Darkness and are much stranger so you must be careful. All the Darknesses are located in all of the Princesses worlds and you must stop it fast or else the worlds will break apart and turn to Darkness. Can we count on you?

Riku: Yeah! (Holds up keyblade)

Sora: Yeah! We will save the worlds, no matter what! (Holds up keyblade)

Riku: Then we better get going!


	14. Chapter 14: Jasmine Is In Trouble!

_Cut-scene #14: Jasmine Is In Trouble!_

(Sora and Riku enter palace entrance in Agra Bah)

Aladdin: Sora! Riku! You have to help me find Jasmine she isn't anywhere!

Sora: Don't worry we'll help.

Riku: Yeah (Nods)

(Look around each room and at front entrance Jasmine is standing outside looking at something. Dark Shadow goes over her)

Sora and Riku: (Yell) Jasmine look out!

Jasmine: Huh? (Knight grabs her and runs away)

Sora: Let's go

(At palace entrance, Aladdin is trying to fight the Knight who was blocking the palace entrance)

Sora: Aladdin, be careful! Watch out!

Aladdin: Huh? (Knight swings giant sword at him and knocks him out)

Riku: Aladdin!

Sora: Oh No! (Gets angry) Your gonna pay for that.

Riku: With you life! (Runs towards Knight to strike at the Knight)

(BATTLE)

(Sora blocks Knight and Riku gave the Knight a final strike from behind. Sora looks very tired and Riku is out of breath. Aladdin is still unconscious; Riku gets up and looks at Aladdin)

Riku: I think he will wake up soon, we should go in and save Jasmine before he wakes up.

Sora: (Nods) Yeah

(Sora and Riku walk towards palace entrance and opens the door)

(Darkness is holding Jasmine with his giant dark arm and won't let go)

Sora: Hey, over here! Bozo!

Riku: Next time pick on someone your own size!

Darkness: Arghhh! (Throws Jasmine against a wall and she falls down)

Sora: Jasmine! (Gets very angry) Lets fight!

(BATTLE)

Darkness: Arghhh… (Darkness swings his giant fist towards Sora but Sora dodges it then jumps and gives it the final strike. Finally, the Darkness falls and lets out a heart)

Sora: (Breathing heavily) Well, that was easier than I thought it would be (Smiles at Riku)

Riku: (Nods in agreement then runs towards Jasmine to help her up) Are you sure your okay?

Sora: (Runs towards them) Yeah, maybe you should sit down for a while.

Jasmine: (Looks very determined to be strong) I'll be all right I have to help Aladdin he was handling that beast all by himself! (Jasmine gets up quickly and runs towards the exit to help Aladdin)

Sora: Well, I think we are done here so…

Riku: (Gasps and pats Sora's shoulder before he leaves) Look (Points towards ?) It's the hooded figure!

(Hooded figure is standing on a platform high above them and opens a dark portal and walks through it)

Sora: Awww… he's gone…

Riku: We'll meet him again I'm sure of it.


	15. Chapter 15: Roxas?

_Cut-scene #15: The Hooded Figure Knows About Roxas_

(At Agra bah entrance and Jasmine and Aladdin are waving then leave room)

Sora: Where will we go next?

Riku: Hmmm… Don't know…(Suddenly a dark portal appears in front of them and hooded figure comes out and stands there in silence. Sora and Riku are very surprised and confused)

Sora: So… you've decided to talk to us?

Riku: Yeah! Tell us who you are so this chase can end already! (Pleading)… (Silence)

(? Walks more towards them, Sora and Riku are unable to move. ? walks right beside Sora and touches his shoulder will he passes Sora)

?: Hello, Roxas. (Then walks into the dark portal and disappears)

Riku: (Angry) Does he ever listen to anything we say?

Sora: Well, we did learn one thing… (Riku turns to face Sora)… that he knows Roxas was inside me.


	16. Chapter 16: Flounder Is Missing!

_Cut-scene #16: Flounder Is Missing_

(Sora and Riku walk into Atlantis looking for Ariel)

Sora: Hopefully Ariel won't be in danger like Jasmine

Riku: (Nods) Hey! Look! (Points) Isn't that Ariel?

(Ariel is swimming really fast towards Sora and Riku and speeds past them both without hesitation)

Ariel: Flounder! Flounder! Don't worry I'm coming to rescue you! (Ariel looks very worried and is carrying her father's trident)

Sora: Huh? Ariel wait up! (Sora yelling)

Riku: What are you thinking? You can't go there by yourself!

(Sora and Riku run after her)

(Then Sora and Riku go towards the cave entrance and Ariel is banging on the door with fist while holding the trident in another hand)

Ariel: OPEN THE DOOR! Don't worry Flounder hang in there!

Sora: Ariel! (Ariel turns around)

(But suddenly a giant knight appears and pushes her down and tries to grab trident but Ariel grabs it before he can and throws it towards Riku and he catches it)

Knight: Your gonna that, girl.

Ariel: (Very determined) I will save Flounder no matter what it takes! (Ariel stands up)

Sora: Us Too!

Riku: Yeah! (Sora and Riku pull out their weapons and Riku throws trident to Ariel)

(BATTLE)

(Knight swings sword towards Ariel but Sora blocks him, then Riku tries to hit the Knight fro the side but the Knight blocks him)

Knight: You can do better than that!

(Ariel comes from behind and stabs Knight in back) Ariel: Yes, we can!

(Knight falls over surprised and Ariel swims down very tired on the floor)

Sora: Ariel that was great! We really got him! (Silence) Are you all right?

Ariel: Don't worry about me I will be fine.

Riku: (Walks towards Ariel) So is Flounder missing? Or do you know he is in there?

Ariel: Flounder! (Gets up fast and pushes open door) Flounder I will save you!

Sora: No! Ariel! We can handle this! This is what they want you to do!

(Sora and Riku run inside cave after Ariel. Inside the cave Ariel is protecting Flounder from the Ursula shaped Darkness)

Riku: Hey! Darkness! Over here!

Sora: We are the ones who are looking for a fight! (Sora and Riku both smile and take out weapons. Sora attacks Darkness but misses and Riku is surprised)

Riku: Sora look out! (Sora looks back and Darkness pushes him against wall)

Riku: (Angry) You will pay for that!

(BATTLE)

(Darkness reaches towards Riku and tangles him up with tentacles)

Riku: (Choking) Ugh…

Darkness: Hahaha… too bad you lost little one!

Ariel: (Suddenly Ariel swims up from behind and stabs the Darkness in the back and the Darkness lets go of Riku and falls forwards) No, we are the ones who get to win! (Riku falls and Ariel quickly swims toward him to catch him before he falls)

Riku: Thanks… I'm all right now. You were great.

Ariel: (Gently puts Riku down) Thanks! I better go untie Flounder!

(Riku gets up and walks towards Sora to help him up)

Riku: Here, (Puts his hand out to help Sora up) let me help you up.

(Sora doesn't move and is staring at something) What wrong? (Riku turns around and sees ? move into another portal and disappear)

Riku: Don't worry, we'll figure out this weird mystery.


	17. Chapter 17: Snow White In Danger!

_**Cut-scene #17: Snow White Is Captured**_

(Sora and Riku walk into Snow White's world and see the Prince staring at castle)

Prince: The monster must have taken her there. (Prince runs towards castle)

Sora: We should follow him. Snow White may be in trouble! (Sora and Riku follow Prince to the castle)

(Riku and Sora walk in castle entrance and see the Prince fighting the Knight while protecting Snow White)

Riku: Oh no! We better go and help him!

Sora: (Riku and Sora run towards Prince and Snow White) Don't worry we've got you back.

(BATTLE)

(Knight swings his sword but misses Sora and the Prince defeats the Knight in one strike)

Snow White: Oh… (The Prince helps her up) Thank goodness that is over with.

Sora: Are you-

Snow White: Grumpy! (Starts running into castle) Sorry, but I have to help him!

Prince: Wait, Princess!

Riku: Not again!

(They all run towards the door)

(Grumpy is standing in front of Snow White protecting her from the Darkness shaped witch)

Grumpy: I can handle you any day! (Shows his fist)

Snow White: No Grumpy! You will get hurt!

Darkness: Ha!

Prince: Don't worry Snow White I will help Grumpy. (Prince takes out his sword)

Sora and Riku: We will defeat it together! (Sora and Riku take out their weapons)

(BATTLE)

(Darkness witch swings towards Snow White)

Snow White: Agh! (The princess ducks down and huddles in a ball)

Prince: Oh, no you don't! (Prince says while blocking the Darkness' attack using his weapon right in time)

Sora: Good Job! (Sora says while blocking it's other swing) Some one hit him!

(Grumpy runs up towards Darkness and gives it a giant hard punch)

(The Darkness Witch disappears leaving nothing behind)

Snow White: (Grumpy helps Princess up) Oh, thank you Grumpy…you were so brave! (Princess then gives him a little kiss on his cheek)

Grumpy: Aw…(Looks down to the ground) it was nothing. We would all be dead if it weren't for the Prince, Sora, and Riku.

Prince, Sora, and Riku: Thanks

(They all laugh together)

Prince: We should bring you back home Grumpy; all the dwarves will miss you. So goodbye Sora and Riku! (They all smile and the Prince, Snow White, and Grumpy leave)

Sora: I think we are finishing all these Darkness' really fast (Sora puts his key blade on his shoulder while talking)

Riku: Yeah (Looks the other way) Hey, isn't that…

(A dark portal appears and the hooded figure walks out and the portal disappears behind him)

(There is a long silence)

Hooded Figure: Hello, Sora and Riku.

Sora: So-

Riku: Why are you doing this? Are you going to walk away like a coward without a fight?

(Sora stares at Riku surprised)

Riku: Stop staring at us silently like you don't know what is going on. Your… Your… (Riku is shaking with anger unable to hold it inside him) such a NOBODY!

Hooded Figure: I'M NOT A NOBODY!

(Sora feels bad for the hooded figure and looks at both of them, then Riku steps forwards pulling out his blade and the hooded figure takes a step back. Riku is about to take another step but Sora runs towards the hooded figure before him and grabs the hooded figures hand before the hooded figure runs away)

Sora: Wait! He didn't mean that! (Sora sees a memory of Roxas doing the same thing to a hooded figure but the hooded figure in front of Sora shakes his hand off and runs into a dark portal)

**Writer's Note:**

**I think I'm finally going to start making the story into an actual story format instead of cut-scenes so the next chapter won't be in cut scene form. Thanks for the reviews! The part where Sora takes the nobodies hand was supposed to refer to the time Roxas did that to someone else…and her name is Xion. * Hint * hint * doesn't that make you start thinking who the hooded figure really is? **


	18. Chapter 18: Forgiven

**Writer's Note:**

**Okay I'm finally going to do this chapter in story mode, so be ready to read normally because this is going to be a hell of a chapter. I hope I can get some more reviews!**

_**Chapter 18: Forgiven**_

After Snow White and the others left the dark castle to bring back Grumpy to the dwarves Sora accusingly replied, "I can't believe you said that" while he starting walking to the door to leave the room, not even bothering to look back at Riku. "Why do you even care about him? He's against us, remember?" Riku yelled angrily at his best friend.

Sora turned back to his friend and looked into his eyes, Riku's eyes darted to the ground not wanting to meet Sora's ocean blue ones. "He's a part of my heart, of course I care about him," Sora answered truly telling how he felt about Roxas, that he belonged with him always.

Riku scowled and glared at Sora still not giving up to his stupid friend who thought he knew everything, and that everything he said was always right. He was sick of it as he yelled, "Sora we are talking about a nobody here! We can't trust him! Don't you remember why we wiped out the organization?"

Sora suddenly felt anger burning through him as if it were a reflex, wanting to defend Roxas and support him even if he was a friend with the organization. "HE'S NOT A NOBODY! Maybe killing them was just a big mistake…" Sora yelled at Riku's face his eyebrow's furrowing.

Before Riku could say, do anything or react in any way Sora turned around held out his key blade to leave the world they were at as he disappeared into the bright light, Riku's friend was gone.

Sora then appeared at Princess Aurora's World walking on the bright green grass and looking around at the beautiful surroundings including the many flowers and birds chirping loudly near the outskirts of the forest. He then noticed Prince Phillip running into the woods while saying, "Hey! Get back here!"

Sora then turned to look behind him expecting to see a smiling Riku getting off his motorcycle but he was nowhere to be seen. Sora turned his face back and scowled to himself, "Who needs Riku? He was just slowing me down anyways." Sora looked back one last time before running to follow the Prince into the woods, deep inside his heart regretting that he left his friend all alone.

Sora runs into the woods and stops in his tracks finding Prince Phillip fighting the Knight sword to sword. Prince Phillip seemed to be getting weaker but he didn't want to give up. "Take that!" he yelled angrily while swinging his sword at the Knight's chest area but he blocked his attack as if it were nothing.

Suddenly the Knight used his other arm and punched the Prince in the stomach causing the Prince to fall over unconscious before Sora could do anything to stop it. Sora then yelled, "NO!" looking at the Prince's motionless body on the cold ground. Sora then looked back at the Knight angrily and replied, "I can kill you without anyone helping me any day!"

The Knight turned towards him to face the young boy and said, "Oh, really? Then try me pipsqueak" as he took out his giant sword and got into his battle position. Sora grudgingly pulled out his key blade gripping onto it tightly while remembering Tron's words about how powerful the Knights were.

He tried to get the thought out of his mind by yelling, "Watch me!" as he ran to give him a strike. Their battle continued fairly well but Sora was starting to loose all of his energy just like the Prince had, he started to truly believe he was going to lose. Sora was breathing heavily waiting for him to take the next strike and he uttered, "I…I…"

The Knight then laughed loudly in a weird way, "Ha!" Sora grew even angrier than before by this and yelled, "We aren't done yet!" The Knight's dark red eyes burned fiercely getting fed up with the annoying pest. "Sorry, brat. But this game is over I've got plenty of people to kill…" the monster started swinging his sword around ready to attack, "including you!"

The Knight began to swing his sword and Sora closed his eyes tightly and ducked waiting for the pain to come to him, for him to die like this. To die leaving Kairi crying and Riku alone in a world all by himself regretting what he said…. was this really how it would end? The journey didn't even truly begin…

Sora didn't feel any pain but heard the monster say, "What? Another one? Who are you?" Then he heard a very distinctive voice right after, "I'm the only one who can call him pipsqueak." Sora opened his eyes seeing his best friend standing in front of him blocking the Knight's attack with a huge smirk on his face. Riku then jumped up so fast you could barely even see him move and gave the Knight a strike on its chest, "Just so you know."

The Knight's red eyes faded, it slowly fell back like a tin can and clattered motionless onto the ground as Riku landed steadily on the ground in front of Sora. Riku turned around to Sora giving him a regretful look of sadness and he replied, "I didn't mean what I said before. I…I'm sorry."

Riku was about to say more but got cut off by Sora saying, "Don't worry, the most important thing is that **you **saved me and that **you **didn't let me die" with a goofy smile on his face. Riku smiles back and gave Sora a hand to help his friend up onto his feet. When he was standing up Sora said, "Besides, you shouldn't say sorry to me, you should say sorry to the hooded figure."

Riku rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah, like he would ever let me" as he looked down at the ground thinking of how much the hooded figure hated him right now. Sora put a hand on his friends shoulder causing Riku to be surprised as Sora said, "I'm sure it will be alright."

Riku nodded and walked towards entrance to deeper inside the forest as he replied, "We better go and help Aurora" Sora then suddenly remembered that, "Oh, I almost forgot! The darkness has Aurora!" Riku and Sora started running deeper into the forest until they reached the darkest part of it.

They found the witch shaped Darkness tying up Aurora to a thorny tree that was completely black. The witch looked like she was enjoying herself, until she noticed the two of them standing in her way. She sneered, "My heartless army will stand together and consume your puny little hearts!"

Sora yelled, "Not with me and Riku stopping you!" as Riku and Sora started running to Aurora to protect her. The witch then smirked deviously her red eyes burning madly as she replied, "Ha! You think my heartless army can't handle a couple of little kids that interfere?" Suddenly heartless appeared around Sora and Riku, surrounding them completely, "You will never get through my army!"

Sora and Riku continuously fought against heartless after heartless with the witch watching in delight at how tired they both got after a matter of seconds. Sora complained, "No matter how hard we fight the heartless just keep on appearing!" as he defeated a nearby heartless. Riku defeated one that was about to attack Sora as he said, "If only Prince Phillip were awake maybe if we attack the heartless and he can defeat the Darkness while we distract them."

The two boys were about to lose all hope until suddenly the Prince appeared and was sneaking his way up to the Darkness and hit her from behind causing her to fall. The price gripped his sword tightly ready to fight hearing Sora say, "Prince Phillip destroy her! We will handle the heartless!" It didn't take to long for the Darkness to be killed giving her the last blow as she faded away she said, "You haven't changed a bit Sora, and Riku" but it wasn't a woman's voice it was a man's but the two boys couldn't recognize who…it sounded familiar.

Once the Darkness was destroyed most of heartless disappeared or fled back to their normal worlds or wherever they were supposed to be. Sora put his key blade on his shoulders watching the love from the Prince flow out as he helped his princess up, it reminded him of Kairi so much it hurt.

"You know Sora, if you missed her so much why don't you go back to her crying in her arms. If you want to hug her so badly" someone replied in a teasing way as if they were amused by something. Sora was surprised that they knew what he was thinking about and took this off guard searching for where the voice came from.

The person stepped from the shadows of a huge tree wearing a nobody's organization uniform he could feel Riku's anger and tension from where he was standing. "How did you?"- Sora started to say but then got interrupted by the hooded figure, "I must congratulate you for defeating it so well, you even had to use a Prince to do it."

Riku's eyebrows furrowed and even Sora got a little angry for bringing the others into their conversation. Sora then said, "Aurora, you both should go now. We'll take care of this."

"Oh, is little Sora going to save a poor Princess once again. Wow, I'm so amazed…" the hooded figure continued while smirking. Sora then said rudely, "What do you want, Roxas?" The hooded figure crossed his arms and put one arm upright so that his finger was touching his chin.

"What? You don't think I'm worthy enough to fight? You shoved me away plenty of times already…I'm sure this is no different." The hooded figure teased evilly. "So your admitting your really Roxas?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't talking to you silver boy but if you wanted to know so badly, I'm actually really close to him but I'm not him" he answered putting his arms down.

Sora thought this was a lie and didn't want to give up on finding Roxas but he shoved that aside and said, "So you wanted to fight us?" The figure didn't answer and didn't even smile in any way. Riku then stated, "Oh, don't tell me your scared?" The figure smirked looking up from the ground and clenching his fists, "I'm afraid not Riku, the only thing I'm scared of is actually killing you. But if you don't mind dying I'm sure I can face my fears" the hooded figure replied in a smart-ass way.

Riku growled and both of them took out their weapons, and the hooded figure brought up his fists. "You don't have a weapon?" Sora asked curiously as he started running towards him about to swing. "Why I don't need a weapon to defeat you two. Lets see if you can handle my fists!" the hooded figure yelled as he jumped up to dodge Sora's attack and grabbed his shirt and punching his face.

After punching him, he kicked him in the knees causing Sora to fall over unexpectedly. Riku was surprised but kept his guard up just in case, "Come at me, with everything you got!" the Hooded Figure yelled clenching his fists tightly.

Riku ran in to hit him but he dodged it easily and then aimed his fist towards Riku's shoulder but he dodged it and made a quick counter attack before he could react. The hooded figure growled angrily disappearing to the other side of him behind Riku but he just blocked it with his sword.

"Aw, I thought you would do better than that. What happened to beating us in a matter of seconds? I can fight you like I fought all the other organization members" Riku said cockily with a smirk on his face as the hooded figure jumped away before Riku could hit him. The hooded figure ran up towards Riku giving a series of punches at him that Riku struggled to keep dodging until he hit him in the face causing him to fall over.

"Hey, you should watch your back!" Sora yelled and casted a ice spell that caused him to be frozen, unable to move. Sora quickly used this chance to attack him but when he was about to hit him with the sword the hooded figure's hand punched through the ice wrapping around Sora's neck.

Sora struggled to grip free from his tight grip as the figure ripped the rest of the ice off himself. The hooded figure smiled clearly enjoying strangling Sora as Sora shook with fear, struggling to breath air. His key blade disappeared as it clattered loudly onto the floor.

"Your alone Sora. And this is how it's going to end. Leaving Kairi crying on at the beach waiting once again for her prince Sora who will never come. Maybe Roxas can be your little replacement. And turns out your best friend is weaker than he looks…goodbye Sora, it was fun talking to you while it lasted" the hooded figure replied darkly while choking Sora even more.

When Sora was about to have his last breath Riku suddenly appeared behind the hooded figure about to strike the figure. "Riku is **not **weak at all" Sora struggled to say right when Riku hit him on his back causing him to let go of Sora and fall over onto the floor. As soon as he reached the floor he struggled to get up, Riku ran to Sora giving him some potions to cure him from how hurt he got.

He turned angrily back at the hooded figure and said, "What is wrong with you? Don't you have a little decency to not hurt some one like that? Didn't you ever have a friend?" Riku yelled angrily resisting the urge to finish him off. The hooded figure looked up slightly from the ground looking into his eyes but then looked back down again.

He then suddenly replied, "Yeah, but I lost them all…" in a light, whisper barely able for him to hear as a portal appeared where he was lying and darkness formed around him as he whispered, "sometimes I think they still are…" before he disappeared leaving Sora and Riku alone in the deep dark forest.

…_That time it wasn't supposed to end that way, but I know I will make everything end right…even if I end up killing them…_

**Writer's Note:**

**Okay, that was that chapter, I really love this hooded figure it just is so awesome and mysterious I just can't get enough writing about him. The voice that came from the Darkness was also supposed to be very important, someone they recognized that was taken over by darkness said that. *hint hint* I also put a hint to who the hooded figure is in the wroter's note in the last chapter so if you want you can read that. I really want to know if the story is good in the story format so if you don't want to review just PM me okay? As long as I get to know if its good or not.**


End file.
